NLW: No Limits Wrestling
by californiadreamx3
Summary: [re-post] No censors, no filters, and most importantly, No Limits. Catch NLW WarZone Wednesday nights, 10 PM Eastern/9 PM Central on HBO! [OC app inside; roster cap is off. Please join!]


_**A/N: **_If you're reading this, hi. (: I haven't been here in a looooong time, so I'm not even sure if people do OC submission stories like this anymore. But nonetheless, I enjoy these, so I'll do one anyway. So, if reading these kinds of stories if your thing, cool. I'm an e-fedder, so writing it should come as second nature. If you like to submit characters for these kinds of stories, even better! The OC form is down there somewhere...

* * *

Back Story: Whether it's WWE or TNA that floats your boat, both promotions still have guidelines they've gotta stick to in order for their shows to get the rating they want. Whether it's TV-PG or TV-14, there are certain things you can't do or say. But, if a promotion aired their show on, say, HBO, they would have to conform to next to no guidelines. This is what No Limits Wrestling has done. By broadcasting on said channel, they can get away with more than Vince or Dixie ever could, and they're gonna have a field day with it. Blood, cuss words, crazy match types...it's like the Attitude Era, but kicked up a notch.

* * *

_OC App:_

**BASIC INFO:**

Government Name:

Ring Name:

Nicknames/Aliases (if applicable):

Birthday (must be at least 21):

Height/Weight:

Physical Description (hair color, eye color, build, tattoos, scars):

Race/Ethnicity:

Personality:

Mini Bio (just a few lines is sufficient):

**WRESTLING INFO:**

Billed from:

Alignment (Heel or Face):

Wrestling Style (Striker, Technical, Submission, High Flyer, Lucha Libre, Showman, etc. or any combinations of two):

Favorite Match Type(s):

Favorite Weapon(s):

Strengths (what gives them an advantage in the ring):

Weaknesses (things that could serve as downfalls):

Entrance Theme (can't be one used past or present by any WWE or TNA wrestler, tag team/stable, TV show, or pay-per-view):

Entrance Description:

Ring Attire (describe three or link pictures):

Out of Ring Attire (describe in general or link pictures):

**WRESTLER'S ARSENAL:**

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

-Primary Finisher Name:

-Description:

-Secondary Finisher Name:

-Description:

Signature/Trademark Moves (Maximum of 5)

10-15 Generic Moves:

**STORYLINE INFO:**

Are you alright with being in a tag team or stable, if need be?

Ladies, if the opportunity came up, would you like to be a manager/valet? Fellas, would you want one?:

Do you want a love interest? If so, list potential personality traits:

Any additional storyline requests:

* * *

_Championships: _  
*Inaugural champions to be crowned on upcoming shows.

**NLW World Heavyweight Championship**

**NLW North American Championship**

**NLW Television Championship**

**NLW Hardcore Championship**

**NLW Women's Championship**

**NLW Tag Team** **Championship  
**

* * *

_Pay-Per-View Schedule:_  
**  
January -** Dawn of Destruction

**February - **Heavy Metal (All matches are held inside of steel cages.)

**March/April - **Limitless (This is essentially NLW's version of WrestleMania. If you've got something to prove, prove it here. Careers are made at this pay-per-view.)

**May - **International Incident (This pay-per-view will always be held outside of the United States.)

**June - **Blood Money (The focal point of Blood Money is to claim the namesake briefcase in a ladder match. Similar in theory to Money in the Bank.)

**July - **Glory Road

**August - **Beach Brawl (This pay-per-view will take place in a 'beach' city.)

**September - **Gold Rush (All matches are championship matches.)

**October - **Digital & Deadly (Fans are allowed to vote for match stipulations.)

**November - **War Games

**December - **Fatal Finale

* * *

_**A/N: **_So yeah, I've honestly got no idea if this will work or not. :P And by that, I don't know if anyone will sign up. So, please do so! If you would like to submit an OC, please copy and paste the app itself and PM it to me. More details about NLW and everything in the upcoming chapters. :D

**-xoxo, Krystyna. **


End file.
